Relaciones Brasil-Colombia/Brasil
Presidentes brasileños con presidentes colombianos Michel Temer= Michel Temer Juan Manuel Santos - Michel Temer.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos con su homólogo brasileño, Michel Temer. REUTERS / Ueslei Marcelino Iván Duque - Michel Temer.jpg| Iván Duque presidente de Colombia y Michel Temer de Brasil, conversan sobre cooperación en comercio y defensa binacional. Foto / Presidencia de Colombia |-| Dilma Rousseff= Dilma Rousseff Dilma Rousseff - Ernesto Samper.jpg| El secretario general de la Unasur, Ernesto Samper, junto a la presidenta de Brasil, Dilma Rousseff, en una reunión anterior. Foto: www.eluniverso.com Dilma Rousseff - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff recibió en Brasilia al Presidente Juan Manuel Santos. Colombia.com |-| Lula da Silva= Lula da Silva César Gaviria - Lula da Silva.jpg| El secretario general de la OEA, César Gaviria, conversa con el mandatario brasileño, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. (AFP) / ABC Color Ernesto Samper - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente brasileño Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (i) y el secretario general de la Unasur, el expresidente colombiano Ernesto Samper (d), participan en la inauguración del seminario "La integración de las cadenas productivas en América del Sur" en Sao Álvaro Uribe - Lula da Silva.jpg| Las duras críticas de exmandatario se debieron a un trino en el que se aseguró que el exmandatario brasileño dijo en Bogotá “que no le tenía confianza al Gobierno de Álvaro Uribe”.(Foto: Colprensa / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Juan Manuel Santos - Lula da Silva.jpg| El expresidente de Brasil Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva y el primer mandatario de los Colombianos Juan Manuel Santos, durante un encuentro en el vecino país. // COLPRENSA |-| Fernando Henrique Cardoso= Fernando Henrique Cardoso Belisario Betancur - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El expresidente César Gaviria, junto a los exmandatarios brasileño Fernando Henrique Cardoso y la suiza Ruth Dreifuss. // AFP YURI CORTEZ César Gaviria - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| El expresidente César Gaviria, junto a los exmandatarios brasileño Fernando Henrique Cardoso y la suiza Ruth Dreifuss. // AFP YURI CORTEZ Andrés Pastrana - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Visita del Presidente de Brasil Fernando Cardoso - 8 de octubre de 1999- Andrés Pastrana Arango Álvaro Uribe - Sin imagen.jpg| Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso (L) and Colombian President-elect Alvaro Uribe shake hands after Uribe's arrival at the Alvorada Palace in Brasilia, July 21 Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El ex presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, le muestra las llaves de Cartagena, al presidente Juan Manuel Santos. // El Universal |-| Itamar Franco= Itamar Franco César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents Cesar Gaviria of Columbia, Itamar Franco of Brazil, Patricio Aylwin of Chile, Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada of Boliva and Carlos Salinas de Gortari of Mexico pose for an official portrait 15 October 1993. Chilean President Aylwin opened the Latin American Summit 15 October urging his counterparts to strengthen their budding democracies. Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| ERNESTO SAMPER LLEGA HOY A SAO PAULO. En Brasilia, se entrevistará con el presidente Itamar Franco, con los directivos del Congresoy el ex presidente José Sarney. Redacción ELTIEMPO 8 de septiembre de 1993, 05:00 am |-| Fernando Collor de Mello= Fernando Collor de Mello César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Gaviria regresó anoche al país, luego de firmar una declaración conjunta con el presidente de Brasil, Fernando Collor de Mello, en la que los dos hicieron un llamado a la integración latinoamericana. Por: Redacción ELTIEMPO 4 de septiembre de 1991, 05:00 am |-| José Sarney= José Sarney José Sarney - Virgilio Barco.jpg| En el Puerto de Punta del Este, a bordo del Velero Escuela Capitán Miranda, de la Armada Nacional: Ariel Chiossi (Capitán), Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, Virgilio Barco, Jaime Lusinchi, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García. monedasuruguay.com Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| ERNESTO SAMPER LLEGA HOY A SAO PAULO. En Brasilia, se entrevistará con el presidente Itamar Franco, con los directivos del Congresoy el ex presidente José Sarney. Redacción ELTIEMPO 8 de septiembre de 1993, 05:00 am Fuentes Categoría:Brasil-Colombia